Hopes and Dreams For Hinata
by NarutoRocksUzimaki
Summary: A story about hinata's everlasting and growing love for naruto. also how she is jealous how everyone else has a GF/BF but her.
1. BackGround

**Hello Guys, This is my 2****nd**** fanfiction ever. My first story was called " Romance or Mission" so check it out if you want. If you are a NaruHina fan then rock on because I am too. However I warmly welcome NaruSaku fans as well. I would like to see if I can change your opinion. Most of this story will be from Hinata's and Naruto's POV because I just want to try something new, I may add other couples to the story. Review what couples you want me to add. Anyhow, let's get to it.**

_Thought is in this font_

As I stared at him he only looked down at the ground as he swung on a wooden swing with strong ropes attached to it. Maybe someday, we could ride that swing together…

All of a sudden, he vanished!

Disappointed, my back slowly slid down the tree in which I always hid when watching him in that spot. As all the cheering, talking, and happiness, around me, from all the student graduating, slowly dispersed, I stood up and started walking home.

Step, Step, Kick! Step, step kick! I kept my head staring at the ground. As I walked I kicked a small rock round with me. Suddenly, with my head still down, I bumped into an unknown object. As I sat on my bottom, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes offered me a hand.

5 years later….

",,, The Forest of death!" Lady Anko continued.

The blonde boy, by the name of Naruto, walked up and said " Oooooooh 'The Forest of death' How scary. Na NA Na ha blah blah blahhhh" right then, slice! He was cut in the cheek!

Present Day…

As I sat at the lunch table by myself, with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and the other mean girls making mean faces at me from across the cafeteria. Saskue walked up to Sakura. I couldn't hear him, but with my Byakugan activated I could read his lips they said

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" squealed Sakura.

That lucky bitch! Why couldn't something happen like that for me?

**Well I am sorry it is short, But it is an intro to the story. By the way, I am a Huge supporter of DeisuiNeko read his stories as well, Oh and her is my **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Alrighty NarutoRocksUzimaki signing out. See you next chapter!**


	2. Stuck in a locker

**I am back with a new chapter and I hope I can make this one longer. So let's see… Where were we?**

The room silenced as I realized I had said that out loud. I put my hands to my mouth and tried to hide my embarrassment everyone in the room was laughing and pointing at me. In high school, you wouldn't expect for it to be that way but it was…

I was about to die in embarrassment when,

"SHUT UP!" I heard was yelled from above me as I felt arms wrap around me and I body holding me close to hide me.

"It's okay Hinata-chan," I recognized Naruto's voice.

He stood and pulled me up and I stayed crouched down shielding my face from the flying food and trays being thrown at me.

Naruto and I walked out of the cafeteria and all the cursing, yelling throwing, was over.

Through all the rush, I forgot I was being held by Naruto! I couldn't stand it. I had to avoid the situation. **Faint**

Later…

Naruto's POV

As Hinata was in my arms I realized how beautiful she really was. I mean, I have always known she was but she is like 10x more now. I don't know why…

I figured if I stayed there she would wake up and it would be awkward if she woke up and I was still there so I left.

Hinata's POV

When I woke I was in an uncomfortable position and it was dark. The space I was in was small. There were 5 small slits in the red door. I was in a locker! What the hell? Who- what- put me In here? I felt my body and I was… naked! What kind of prank was this?

I didn't know what to do so I screamed if anyone could hear, but it was silent. No response. Then I looked at my watch and it was 7:43 pm!

No one was here… my screams were of no use. Therefore I slept in the locker.

It was morning. I could tell because I heard kids swarming the building. Bang! A loud crash hit my locker!

"Oh yes, Sasuke-kun! You are such a great kisser!" I heard Sakura say

"Yes Hime" he replied.

Crunched up in that locker I was forced to listen to them making out for like 10 minutes. Why did they pick this locker?

My back ached badly. The locker was too small to stand and stretch it.

Later, I heard humming

"Hmm. Hmm hmm. La la la!" It was Naruto's voice!

"Naruto!" I yelled a bit too loudly.

"Hinata-Chan?

"Yes Naruto help me out of here."

"Why are you in there?"

"I don't know, just help me out"

"Ok!" he said ready to break in.

"Wait!"

"What?" he said

"I'm—"

"You're what?"

"I'm n-naked"

"Wha-?"

"Yes. Whoever put me in here, put me in without clothes"

"So what do I do?"

"Umm… I don't know… Just wait till the bell rings and everyone is out of the hallway." I said

"Ok" So we waited.

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

The bell rang and everyone started to class. Everyone Except for Naruto.

_Either he is really nice or he just wants to see me naked… _ I thought

"It's clear." He said to me "I'm breaking in now."

"OK" I said

"AAAHHH! Rasengan!" I squished myself against the wall so that I wouldn't be hit.

A hole was in the middle of the locker door. He reached his hand in and pulled the door off. I tried to cover up but it wasn't necessary. Sweet Naruto was covering his eyes so I wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Naruto" I said

"Yes?"

"I-I need clothes."

"Yeah" he said. His eyes still covered.

I pulled his arm down slowly and stuck out my breasts for him. He nervously looked.

"I need clothes" I repeated and I didn't feel as shy or nervous anymore. It was just me. And Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin No jutsu!" He said. "I hope this works."

His clone took his clothes off and disappeared. But the clothes stayed.

_Naruto is a genius! _I thought

He handed me the clothes and helped me put them on.

After that we headed to class. We walked in first period looking like twins. Everyone laughed at me while the teacher lectured us about being late but I block it out. I just stared and Naruto standing proudly next to me. I felt his hand inch over to mine… they touch, and then we held hands.


	3. Suspension?

**Hey Guys So Hinata just got out of that locker with naruto's clothes and they are in the classroom. And DeisuiNeko yes it was a group of girls as you will find out in this chapter**

The laughing continued as I sat down and veered down to a few chuckles here and there after the teacher started again.

After class was over I left the class feeling strange in Naruto's clothes, that is when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice spoke

"Yes?" I replied with a blush on my face

"W-What happened there?"

"I'm not sure myself Naruto" then I walked on.

I went to the locker I was put in it looked funny without a door… The door was lying on the floor. I guess no one noticed it, or no one cared. I activated Byakugan and found Sakura's fingerprints! It was her! She must've made out with Saskue on It because she knew I was in there!

_AHHHHH I hate her even more now! _ I thought as my face fumed red.

That is when I heard loud repeated crashed against a locker.

B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B BA BANG BA BANGBBBBANG BANG BANG!

I pushed past the crowd and saw Neji Eight Trigaming Naruto.

"Why is Hinata wearing YOUR Damn clothes!? Huh? Answer me!"

Naruto just sat there with his arm holding his stomach and blood coming from his mouth.

"Neji," He said

"WHAAAAT!" he yelled

"I'm not going to fight you. You know I can win, I showed you up in the chuunin exams, man."

"You know what Naruto FUCK. Yooooooouuuuuuuuuu." He dragged that "you" on for an unknown reason.

"Get your ass up, Naruto, I'm calling you out for a rematch asshole."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH" the crown yelled "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
"To Fight you, Neji, I don't have to get up. Kage- Bunshin No jutsu!" POOF 13 clones surrounded neji

After they exchanged a few punches and some clones were gone, Naruto jumped up and punched a hole through the ceiling.

Punch Punch Kick, Naruto's clones' hits sent naji in the air

"U-Zu-Ma-Ki! Naruto Barrage!"

Neji slammed into the ground and lay there

"That was going easy too, Neji."

"hey hey hey break it up!" The principle ran down the hall and cut through the crowd.

"Uzimaki, my office now!"

"Hyuuga, Neji. Can you hear me?"

"Ugh" was his reply.

"Medic!" He yelled

Naruto's POV

"Mr. Uchiha! But—"

"I don't want to hear it" said Mr. Uchiha our principle.

"He started it." I said with blood still obviously dripping from my mouth.

"What is our rule about jutsu's in school?"

"Neji used Eight Tri—"

"SHUT IT NARUTO! What Is the rule?!"

"Jutsus In school,

don't make you cool." I muttered

Right! Suspension for a month. You are dismissed"

He didn't even give me a chance to talk. I left the office grabbed my bag and headed out the door when a hand on the shoulder stopped me suddenly

"Naruto?" Hinata said "Sorry about my cousin, Neji. He's a real—"

"It is okay Hinata-chan" And I headed out the door again

"Wait" she said one more time

Hinata's POV

I needed an excuse to be with him for that month.

"Yes hinata?"

"Please, Naruto Let me use jutsu on you?"

"What?! Why?" He asked

_So I can get suspended with you _I thought

"Because I hate being at school." I said that was a lie school wasn't all that bad.

"okay so."

"I want to get suspended too!" I said

"OK I guess so go ahead." Bang I knocked him down to the floor. With his help of course, to make a show. The princlple ran out and gave me suspension for a month also.

I linked my arms with Naruto and skipped out of the school

"How should we spend this month?" I asked

**Hehe.. How ya like it? Yes I know the principle is only because the Uchiha's did own the entire police department and stuff so I guess the could own a school too. It also adds on to the story later signifying that Saskue can do whatever he wants and not get in trouble.**


	4. Understandance

**It's been awhile but I'm back please review because it makes me happy.**

His voice was so nice to hear in the park while we were strolling. I had decided to wake till after school would have been over to go home and get my own clothes.

Naruto and I decided to meet up at his house since he was there alone and my parents and neji didn't like him much.

Later, I knocked on Naruto's door. It open but there was no sign of Naruto. I looked around then started calling his name… No response. Then he jumped out and chuckled while wrapping his arms around me.

We sat on his bed for hours eating ramen, talking, and watching TV. Then I decided I should go home and we decided to meet at the park tomorrow.

Naruto's POV

Hinata and I had a great night and we decided to meet in the morning so I decided to get some sleep.

At the park I waited and waited for 30 minutes. _Had something held her up?_ I sat waiting there for 3 hours. 

_I knew it. It must have been a prank or set up. After all the years of liking her someone must have got her to joke with me,,, And here I was, thinking she actually liked me. I'm so STUPID! _

I banged my own head with my palm.

_To think the person I liked since I failed the academy the third time, the time I was sitting on that old swing… I am so gullible.  
_

I decided to go to the place where it all began. The swing. I sat there when I decided to go to Ichiraku's for I was hungry but I didn't feel the best to eat but I have got to right? 

Hinata's POV

"Why?!" I screamed at my parents and Neji. I was already 30 minutes late for meeting Naruto in the park. "Why can't I go?"

"Because you got suspended! How could you do that?" My father smacked me on the head. "And your stupid 'Boyfriend' beat up Neji."

"That shows him," I screamed "He shouldn't be picking fights with someone he has already lost to!"

"Why the fuck were you wearing his damn clothes?"

"Language Neji" My father silenced " But yes, hinata why were you?"

I told them everything. About me getting in the locker naked, Naruto covering his eyes, and his doppelganger and walking in class then Neji's fight. And about Sakura's fingerprints.

My family stood in front of me silent… Finally father spoke up

"I have taken Naruto for the wrong man. I will clear up his and your suspension tomorrow I am in pretty close ties with your principle, Mr. Uchiha."

"Can I go meet Naruto?" I asked.

"No, Not till tomorrow when I clear things up."

"But Fatherrrrrr." I dragged it on.

"I am sorry hinata, Naruto is a respectful and responsible young man, I see that now but you are already 4 hours late." I nearly Fainted when I realized he was right when I looked at the clock.

"You can see him tomorrow, but bring him here for I want to thank him."

"OK" I said.

**That was a nice chapter smoothing things up all around for understandance. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner but I am going on a vacation for spring break so I may not be able to. Anyway .peace out**


	5. Reunition

**June 15, 2014**

**I know, I know, I'm so sorry, It has been months, I gave up on writing a while ago and I haven't written, but I am going to start writing again, I will try to get a long chapter out every two weeks, or a short one every week, I am gonna need reviews to keep writing because YOU will help decide what comes next! I am really excited to start writing again, Let's get going!**

I eyes snapped open, hammered open, I jumped out of bed and changed into my school clothes for I knew I would be going again today. I threw the door open only to see the bright blonde hair of Naruto, his head down and his arm outstretched, and he pushed me back into my room.

"Where were you?" I heard somberness in his voice. He wouldn't look up at me.

"N-Naru-t-to, I-I was held up-p," I replied quietly.

"Hinata, you don't know how much this hurts me,"

I nearly busted out crying hearing this, does he really like me?

"Hinata, I-I waited 3 hours, no one knows but I have wanted to go out with you since the academy," he was really sad now.

"Naruto-kun, I'm can't say sorry enough," I busted out crying as I hugged him tightly.

I heard his heartbeat as my ear was against his hard chest. I felt wetness on my shoulder and I got out of the hold and felt the back of my neck, then I held my hand on his cheek and lifted his face, His eyes were watering, then he started crying,

"Please, Naruto, let's speak of more important things, how'd you get in?"

"Your father called me and told me to come here for he wanted to speak with me, we spoke this morning while you were still asleep," he said through still hurt sobs.

After a while of talking we cleared things up about why I wasn't at the park, and he was his old self again

He smiled and said

"Your family has prepared a special meal for breakfast, shall we go enjoy it?"

"I would love that!"

We went down and talked about everything my father and I talked about the things my father and I were talking about the day before, and we were in school the next day as my father spoke to the principle after breakfast which was delicious.

Naruto and I decided to spend our last day of suspension at the park like we should have the day before

"Aaaahhhh" he said relaxingly, laughing rubbing the back of his head, "This Is GREAT!" We breathed in the clean, cool air atop the Hokage Mountain

"I e-enjoy it too, Naruto-kun,"

"Thank you, Hinata, for taking me out here, we'll be in school again, tomorrow,"

"Yes, we will," I shortly replied

"And we won't get to hang out as much anymore, Hinata-chan,"

I wanted to cry then faint when I heard that, butt instead I put my head in his lap and he was surprised but, allowed it, and helped me doze off in his lap.

I woke up with Naruto's arms, around me, comforting me, and he was asleep laying next to me. I smiled to myself and went back to sleep to savor the moment even longer.

I woke up to a slight bbump b bump bbump as I fully woke I realized I was on Naruto's back being carried around the streets,

"shhhh, go back to sleep, hime," and so I did,

I awoke to a 1 inch seperation between my and Naruto's faces, The gap slowly closed and our lips grew closer, closer and finally we kissed, it was the first kiss and I felt like I could stay there forever, but…


	6. A Nice Dinner

**June 17, 2014**

**Hey, This is going to be short but it has only been 2 days, so I hope you enjoy this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does**

'Thought'

*Whistle, Whistle*

'I woke from my dream with Naruto setting me down from his back in front of an unfamiliar glass door.'

"Hungry, Hime?" He sweetly asked.

"Y-Yes," I muttered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes,

"Great!" I faltered but he quickly helped me regain my balance.

I quickly realized

"N-narut-to?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"U-um we aren't at I-Ichh-I Ichiraku?"

This was the most surprising thing, he had taken her to Ichiraku a few times to spend time together but, this was the most elegant restaurant in the hidden villages.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

We walked in and were seated by a waitress who winked at Naruto. As dense as he was, he smiled back at her. On the inside I wanted to punch the girl in the face, but instead I just gently nudged Naruto in our linked arms.

He looked at me surprisingly,

"Yes, Hime?"

Finally, he got it and we sat down at table 7.

"Hm,"

"What, Naruto?"

'Team 7, Table 7' Naruto thought.

NARUTO'S POV

I was happy to see Hinata smiling at me.

Then she looked at the menu then back at me with a Redder than red face.

"N-Naruto?" She asked me.

"Yes, Hinata?"

She turned the menu towards me and the lowest price was 30,000 yen.

"It's alright Hinata, get whatever you want, it Is on me!"

I pulled out my froggy wallet to show her I had plenty and more than enough to pay.

"Hm." I heard a familiar voice, the one of my rival!

HINATA'S POV

*Sigh* Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura was pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out.

"Bleh" she taunted, I ignored her as I saw rage building in Naruto's eyes.

I put my hand atop his and said,  
"It's OK N-Naruto, ignore them."

"No…Hinata…No.."

"What?!" he yelled at the couple,

"So, you finally followed through, eh, Hinata?" said sasuke, teasingly

Just then Kiba and Ino came in the door.

"Ho, ho , ho, she DID!" Kiba said

"Did what?!" Asked Naruto,

"She finally did what we set up for her," Said Kiba and sasuke

"W-What did they set up, hinata?" A barely audible whisper to me.

**Alright that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys are eager to figure this out. I just felt like writing another chapter, even though it is short, I wanted to get this out there. I will see you guys next chapter PM me or comment me if you have any Ideas what to do with the story after the confession.**


	7. Escaping Embarrasment

**June 20, 2014**

**Alright, I am getting these out as soon as possible and I hope they still have the quality because I love this story. Review ideas for later in the story.**

"H-hinata? What are they talking about?" Naruto somberly said.

"N-Naru-t-to, I am sorry I don't know what they mean," I Protested.

"What are you talking about, Hinata? Of course you know," Everybody else said.

"You mean to tell me you didn't find the note in the locker?" Sakura said

"So it was you!" I yelled angrily.

"Uh, yeah, we wanted to give you a chance with Naruto when we found you unconscious," Ino said.

Sakura leaned and whispered in my ear,

"He saw you naked, didn't he?"

At that, I felt my face go DEEP red. I grabbed my coat and ran out of the restaurant as fast as I could. Crying as I ran I didn't know where I was going I bumped into an unknown object, I sat on my bottom and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes offered me a hand (If you don't remember that is from the first chapter) DejaVu!

"Hinata…." Naruto whispered to me.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," I stuttered, and I tried to get around him and he easily blocked me.

"It's alright, Hinata, I know you didn't know,"

"Thank you, Naruto,"

"But DID you know? For sure?"

"I had no idea Naruto."

NARUTO'S POV

I Told her about the day at the park,

"I felt like you had been setting me up, that you didn't like me, that someone had pushed you into it and that you weren't supposed to come to the park, but, I forgive you Hinata-chan"

HINATA'S POV

'I was so glad he forgave me I almost cried',

I hid it just in time to give him a hug and cry into his shoulder.

He hugged me back and we hugged for a while as the sun disappeared over the Hokage monument.

"Ribbit, Ribbit, Croak!" A Voice came behind me with the sound of jingling coins.

Naruto broke from the hug and jumped over to Kiba who was holding his froggy wallet, he swiped it from him, Kiba was accompanied by Ino, and sasuke and sakura were arm in arm.

"So… what now, Naruto?" said Sasuke in his teasing voice

"Yeah! Breaking up? Wahh" Kiba said adding fake cries at the end. With rage building Naruto, with a wind charged fist he knocked Kiba right off his feet and 5 yards back.

Kiba had blood coming from his mouth when Kiba's worried yet angry Girlfriend ran over to him and flipped Naruto off. Now THAT pissed ME off!

I Nearly used my Jūho Sōshiken but restrained myself to a simple gentle fist to block some chakra ways.

I am glad I did restrain because it was enough to hit only 4 chakra points for her to cough of blood, and they weren't the worst one's either.

SakuSasu, being as uncaring as always walked off to their home, giggling and flirting as they went.

Naruto and I did the same and Naruto was checking his froggy wallet.

"WWHAAAT!?: Naruto screamed

"What, Naruto?" I asked him.

"When we got to the restaurant I brought about 200,000 yen!"

"How about now?"

"100,000! OVER HALF! DAMN KIBA AND SASUKE!" He said while running towards where we were.

**Hey so that is it, hope you enjoyed review if you have any ideas to help me become a better writer or if you want to sort of steer the story in a certain way.**


	8. Locking Hinata

**June 21, 2014**

**So, first off, I wanted to warn you I have been thinking about putting in lemon, but I'm not sure… If I do I will distinctly outline it. If you don't want to read it I will mark where it starts and where it ends.**

**Ok so, I had a question so, I am going to take you guys back to the time of Hinata's locker lock. And I am going to tell you who and how it was done; it might be short because it is just understanding for DeisuiNeko, so let's go!**

FLASHBACK

"Hahaha that was funny Ino," Sakura laughed.

"I know thanks" Ino agreed.

*Gasp!* gasped Sakura

"It's Hinata!"

"Hm. Who cares? She always faints, she will wake up." Said Ino

"I know but, this is our chance." Sakura eagerly said.

"For Wha-," Ino began, "Oh, yeah."

Sakura, Ino and some other girls had been planning to surprise\prank Hinata.

They picked her up and headed towards Ino's locker.

Half way there, they were winded from carrying Hinata. Just then, Kiba and Sasuke walked up and hugged/kissed their girlfriends.

"What are you doing with Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, I thought you guys hated her since her breasts got bigger than both of you combined," Sasuke teased.

"How about I just show you how big they are later, if you help us with Hinata," coaxed Sakura.

"Hm. Alright," agreed Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

He threw Hinata over his shoulder and headed to Ino's locker.

Ino put in the combination and Right before Sasuke put her in Sakura suggested something,

"Let's put her in…. Naked, I am feeling mischievous."

"Yeah, that makes it better," everyone agreed.

After school was out and everyone was gone they undressed Hinata.

"Damn, Hinata. They ARE big," Kiba surprisingly said.

"Shut it Kiba," Ino said as she slapped him across the face.

After they were done Sakura wrote a note, forgetting it would be too dark to see anything.

' We put you I here Hinata, sorry, but we want to help you, try and get Naruto to open the door for you. He will see you NAKED, the password to the lock is "2, left around until 'h' then back right to the '4'" got it? Good Luck with Naruto!'

She slipped it into Hinata's hand and shut the locker door. Everyone went home and Sakura rode with Sasuke.

"Wanna go to my place? As usual, no one is there, we can do whatever we want…" Said Sasuke, "If you know what I mean…"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, knowing what it meant, Sasuke pushed the gas and increased speed from 45 to 70 mph. They were at Sasuke's house in no time. Sakura sat on the couch promptly.

" Wanna just get to it?" Sasuke said eagerly. "Bedroom is over there."

Sakura got up and walked into the bedroom and was thrown down on the bed.

**Caution! Lemon! If you are not wanting lemon, this chapter is over. I am ending this chapter in Sasusaku lemon.**

Sasuke ripped off Sakura's pink kunoichi shirt, and rubbed over her nipples,

"mmmmm…" she moaned.

He slowly… teasingly, moved his mouth down to her tits. He touched the tip of his tongue to her nipple, and licked in circular motions around and onto her nipple.

She moaned louder and louder. He moved his tongue down her stomach and keeping his tongue there he took her pants off. He lightly touched her clit and started rubbing it harder he moved his mouth to her clit and licked the entire area then stuck his tongue inside. Sakura's back arched heavily and begged him for more,

"Not yet, hime."

"ooo, Sasuke, yes, there, please, more."

Sasuke stopped and brought his head up.

"Sasuke please take me, you already warmed me up,"

"Get on top, babe."

"Alright, Sasuke. I am taking control."

They rolled and Sakura quickly took off all his clothes and moved her mouth down to his manhood and licked it up and down then sucked it and licked the top. She bobbed her head up and down, when he was about to cum she stopped.

"Take your own medicine, Mr. Uchiha,"

He took control again and lined his manhood to her womanhood

"Ready?"

"Oh, yeah."

He thrusts his manhood in

Sakura yelped in pain , then out, then in slowly and out and in and out.

"Harder," sakura begged

Sasuke increased speed then stopped and pulled out.  
"Sasuke please! Take my virginity!"

Sasuke rubbed his finger on her clit and then finally finished off Sakura's Anxiety and made her cum and they fell asleep, manhood in womanhood.

**Sorry for those who don't like lemons, I just wanted to try something new out. Review on Ideas for the future and I don't think there will be any more lemons.**


	9. Finishing the Night Out

**Ok, so it has been awhile. But, thanks to KillKill, I have realized I need to keep writing. I will try to get one out either every day, or every other day.**

NARUTO'S POV

I ran as fast as I could to catch those assholes, Kiba and Sasuke. I went right to Kiba's house. I slammed the door open. Ugh!

"Kiba! Kiba, Yes!" I heard as I ran into the bedroom

"Jesus, Kiba! Ino!" I said.

"AHHHH! Naruto! Get The Fuck Out!" Ino screamed when she saw me.

Kiba was naked and atop Ino, who was also naked.

" Fuck, guys. Did you just run home and start doing it?" I covered my eyes with a sleeve as they both got up and hurriedly put their clothes on.

"Why the hell are you here, Naruto?" Kiba yelled at me.

"Give me my Money! 100,000 yen is gone! I know you got at least 50!"

"If I give you what I took will you leave so we can get back to it?"

"Yeah."

He threw me a small cloth sack. I then left the room to get out of the weird situation. I ran back to meet Hinata but she wasn't where she was when I left. She must've left on me again. I walked to Ichiraku's because I had missed dinner and I was now hungry. And I opened the curtain and, much to my surprise, Hinata was sitting on the stool looking quite beautiful.

"Naruto- kun, We never had our dinner…"

I smiled and sat next to her

" I'll take 6 ramen bowls, 1 miso, 1 pork, 1 chicken, 1 original, 1 beef, and what do you want Hinata?" I Said.

"Pl-Please, Naruto, choose for me? I know you know the best ramen for me." Hinata shyly suggested.

"Make that 2 miso ramen, Teuchi." I changed.

Five minutes later he brought two misos, and I thanked him. He brought the rest shortly and I finished them promptly.

"Ahhhh, That was good wasn't it, Hinata?"

"Yes, thank you Naruto."

"Let's go home, hime."

**I am so sorry for not getting this out but, I have been writing this one for a while because I just haven't finished it.**


End file.
